Amnesia
by Skywalkerlove203
Summary: What happens if Vegeta loses his memory during one of his daily spars with Goku? How will he go on with his new life? How will things be different than they were before? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta's POV...

On that day it happened just as it would happen any other day. Kakarot came to CC at about 3AM in the morning. To get an early start. I was already up drinking coffee I believe. I don't really remember. I only know what they told me. But I have this weird feeling. I don't understand it. And it scares me.

Normal POV...

Vegeta was in the kitchen on that faithful day. Drinking a cup of strong black coffee. With a grim on his face as he read the newspaper that was sitting on the coffee table. The air around him changed suddenly. But Vegeta stayed put. Vegeta, without looking up, said a very familiar name.

"Kakarot. You're late." Vegeta said closing his paper and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Sorry, Geta. I couldn't find the right gi." Kakarot said scratching the back of his head.

"Excuses. All of your gis look exactly the same. How is it that you can even tell them apart?"

"Heheh."

It reminded quiet until Vegeta had finished his coffee. Vegeta got up from his chair and moved to the living room to pick up his armored chest plate. After putting it on, Vegeta opened the nearest window and flew about 10 feet before stopping.

"Well, I don't have all morning." And with that both fighters were off. Flying off into the distance until they spotted a place were the land had looked as if it had been through hell and back.

They both landed a large distance away from each other. And without a word dropped into a fighting stance. There was no movement. Just feeling each other out. **_(Double Meaning)_** Trying to spot flaws in the others stance or guard. An untrained eye would say they're just looking at each other. But you can clearly tell their trying to get the upper hand on the other. Upon deciding his was sick of starring at his rival, Vegeta flew at Goku full force. Both disappearing into thin air. Only to reappear in the clouds, Vegeta with his left knee implanted right into the crook of Goku's neck. Only to disappear again. The fight went on like this for hours and hours. Vegeta and Goku advanced to Super Saiyan to prolong the fight. Vegeta tiring out decided to charge up one of his favorite moves. The Galik Gun. Goku only responding with his own, Kamehameha wave.

" _Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_ _Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_ _Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_ _Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_ ~"

" _Galik Gun_ ~"

" _Haaaaaaaaaaaaa_ "

" _Fire!_ "

And spontaneously the waves intercepted with each other. Leveling out to be completely even. Vegeta leveling up to Super Saiyan two to gain the upper hand. Only to be stopped by Goku doing the same. Goku decided to end this quickly. The sun was going to rise and he promised Chichi he'd cook breakfast. He powered up into level three and Vegeta's blast gave way under his and hit Vegeta head on. Throwing him into a cliff type of rock. While landing awkwardly into the rock wall a spiky rock hit Vegeta in the small break between his head and neck knocking him out cold. Vegeta fell from the rock wall hitting his head on a rock on the way down.

Goku, upon not seeing Vegeta getting up to yell at him, went look for him. Finding Vegeta laying face first in the dirt. Goku grabbed the back of his shirt and IT'd him to his private room and went to look for a sensu bean. Upon finding one he put it in Vegeta's mouth and closed it. Goku, then, pinched his nose together, forcing him to swallow the bean.

Vegeta opened his eyes a moment later and looked around the room.

"Hey, Vegeta good to have you back but I got to go. We'll finish the spar when I come to drop Goten off to play with Trunks. Okay?" Goku said heading for the door.

"Um, okay. Just two questions." Vegeta answered with a request.

"Sure."

"Who's Vegeta? And who are you?"

 _Sky: Guess who's back. Meeeee! I have not really had a great time during my absence but there was some highlights during my time off of net. And yes u can now find me one Wattpad as Baby_Vegeta. But the important thing is I'm back and planning a new story and to update it frequently. Please read and review. Thank u. ._


	2. Chapter 2

Goku paused for what seemed like forever. Then bursted out laughing.

"So you do have a sense of humor. Vegeta, that was hilarious." Goku said while wiping away a small tear.

Vegeta looked at him with a blank expression. Goku and he met eyes. Goku could see the fear, confusion, and curiosity in his eyes.

'That can't be right. He has fear in his eyes.' Goku thought.

"Was I kidnapped and brought here?" Vegeta asked suddenly.

"What? No! You live here. You really lost your memory."

"Yes." Vegeta said.

"Oh, what's the last thing you remember?" Goku asked.

Vegeta looked at him for about five minutes. Then he blinked and cutely tilted his head to the left.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Vegeta asked blinking some more.

"Guess that was somewhat of a silly question, huh?" Goku said laughing.

Vegeta slightly smiled and that's where Goku noticed something.

"Vegeta! You have dimples!" Goku shouted.

His excitement kinda scared Vegeta a bit. Vegeta's left hand came to his face as he smiled and he too discovered he does, in fact, have dimples.

"Hm, I guess I do have dimples." Vegeta said smiling.

Goku was overjoyed by cuteness, scared because he keeps smiling, and confused about the situation all at the same time. So, he did the thing he does best. He tells his friends and gets yelled at about.

~le time skip

"So, you mean to tell me that my husband lost his memory during a spar with you." Bulma said.

"Yep." Goku answered the unasked question.

Said, Vegeta was walking around the living room like a kid in a candy shop. Fascinated by almost everything he saw. Smiling as he touched everything he saw. Giggling and laughing to himself too. Vegeta was almost completely ignored.

Anyway, where grown ups are talking...

"So, what are we gonna do with him?" Yamacha asked looking at Vegeta stare intensely at a flower.

"I'm worried about him." He added as he saw Vegeta jump as the flower proceed to stare at him too.

Everybody in the room agreed as Vegeta started to poking the flower with a stick.

"Is this flower suppose to be alive?" Vegeta asked.

"Vegeta, come here." Goku said holding out his hand smiling, and secretly laughing his ass off.

"M'kay." Vegeta said showing his dimples.

"Awwwwww." The whole room said.

"Well, we can always just leave him like this and see what happens. Maybe train him just in case something bad happens." 18 said.

"Yea. Vegeta seems more at peace likes this." Krillian said agreeing with his wife.

"Look Goku! Its a midget!" Vegeta screamed pointing at Krillian.

"On second thought I changed my mind." Krillian said while everyone starts laughing.

"Sorry, Krillian. But I think you've been overruled." Tien said.

"Yea. But first we have to see if we have some basic skill sets." Gohan said smiling at Vegeta.

"So, Vegeta. What's 22?" Goten asked.

"4." Vegeta said blankly.

"Okay. Something a little harder. What's 717?" Bulma asked.

"119." Vegeta said.

"So, he math seems to be intact. What about his critical thinking? Mom, how bout you do the honors?" Gohan asked his mother.

"Sure. Vegeta, focus. Which one is correct? Two plus two is five, or two plus two are five." Chichi said.

"Neither. Two plus two equals four." Vegeta said.

"Now let's try he's fight reflexes."

Goku said.

Goku drooped down into his fighting stance. Making sure to leave little holes in his defences.

"Vegeta, look at Goku. Is he fully guarded?" 18 asked

"...No. He has three holes in his defence. One, his left hand is leaning to far outward, leaving his chest open for attack. Two, his right leg is bent forward, if he was to be hit in his leg, he would be injured. And lastly, his legs are to far apart. Doesn't protect his crotch from anything." Vegeta said tilting his head.

Goku smiled, standing up straight.

"He seems to know the basics. Wait. Vegeta, are you sure there isn't anything you remember? That could help us on how we can teach you."

Vegeta face kinda scrunched up. That meant he was thinking really hard, I guess. Then suddenly tears came down his face.

"Do remember something. I remember when my older brother never came back home. And the next day Nappa came and told me that Vegeta had came in counter with an asteroid and blew up. With my family with it. I didn't even get to say good bye to my family. Or o my mate."

"Wait. Mate. You were only seven around the time of Planet Vegeta destruction. Who was your mate?" Trunks asked.

"I think it was some third class little boy by the name of Kakarot." Vegeta said blinking the tears away.

Everyone stopped. Silence covered the room. Until Goku finally spoke up.

"But my sayian name is Kakarot."

 _Sky:_ Dun dun dunnnnnnnn

Goku: Yes. Very nice. Add special effects why don't you.

Veg: Look Goku! A butterfly!

Goku: *stares intently* Cute. He's chasing the butterfly.

 _Sky:_ Hey, Vegeta. Wanna close us out?

Veg: Sure! Hey, you lovely reader. Comment, vote and fangirl. And don't forget to visit Author-chan other amazing stories. Until next time! *Waves*

 _Sky_ : I like Vegeta in this story, he's so much cuter. Anyway, see ya.


	3. Chapter 3

"Say what? But I thought your name was Goku." Vegeta said tilting his head cutely to the left side.

Then he saw a butterfly and started to chase it.

Their was a silence within the room. They were trying to figure something out.

"Hey, Vegeta. If this Kakarot kid really is your mate then about how old would he be?" Krillin asked to the one wagging his tail while staring at the landed butterfly.

"Oh, I believe my mother pick my mate for me at birth. Or something like that." Vegeta said intensely watching the butterfly.

"Vegeta. Coming here, please." Goku said softly.

Vegeta looked up and started to walk toward Goku.

"Teddy, is something wrong?" Vegeta asked placing a hand on Goku's chest.

"Teddy?" Chichi asked raising her eyebrow.

Vegeta shook his head violently, "He's like my big teddy bear!" He said happily.

"Vegeta, do you know how you met this mate of yours?" Goku asked.

"Yep! Me and mom where at the hospital with daddy's guard looking around and there was this cute little baby looking at me. And then I pointed it out to momma and she said that would be my mate. And he was in there with a other baby to but he was sleeping. I got a chance to hold him for a while. Then his mom got out of ICU thingy thingy and I had to let him go. He started to cry and then he woke up the other baby. And they both started to cry. And the guards started to take us away. I wonder how my Kakor is doing, now?" Vegeta said rumbling a bit.

While he was telling his story Gohan wanted to tell him to correct all the language he used. Gohan was an English teacher for gods' sake. He couldn't help it but he succeeded in keeping his mouth shut, with the help of Trunks and Goten of course.

"I'm right here. Vegeta, I'm your Kakor." Goku said smiling slightly.

The entire group looked dumbfounded as Vegeta gasped and started to tear up.

"Goku. That's not nice telling lies like that. I won't forgive you." Vegeta said frowning turning and walking away.

"No! Veggie! I mean it. I'm the cry baby you picked up. I'm your Kakor." Goku said.

"Really? Your my Kakarot?"

"Yep."

Vegeta's eyes overflowed with tears. He ran toward Goku only to be stopped half way. By a female. Presumed to be called Goku's wife.

"You better give my husband 50 fucking feet. Brat!" Chichi spat.

Vegeta blinked a couple of times then looked between Gohan, Goten, Goku and Chichi finally putting the piece together. And boy was he pissed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait. But if your my Kakar then how come she called you her 'husband'?" Vegeta asked with anger laced in his voice.

Goku pulled his hand behind his head and scratched the scar from falling off the cliff, that one time.

"Well, you see...I was sent to destroy this planet very young. Actually I think it was the day of Planet Vegeta's destruction. Anyway, someone found me after my space pod hit Earth and he kept me and I hit my head right here. And I lost my memory of who I was or suppose to be." Goku said pointing to his scar on the back of his head.

"Then I met Chichi, promised to marry her, thought marriage was a food, married her anyway, had a son named Gohan, fought my sayian brother named Raditz, die came back to life, then fought other sayians, saved the planet, the fought this freezer guy, saved that planet barely, came back to Earth, met up with Future Trunks, fought Cell, allowed Gohan to fight Cell, then died for seven years, came back, met my other son named Goten, fought a bubblegum looking guy, saved the planet, lived in happiness, then was wished back to a kid, found the black star dragon balls, world blew up, that Silver Baby guy happened and the rest is irrelevant." Goku said in one breathe.

"But I thought GT was non canon?" Vegeta asked.

"Huh?" Pan said.

"Nothing." Vegeta answered.

Vegeta sighed. Then he had a very important question.

"If you thought marriage was a food, what possessed you to marry her?"

Goku's eyes went wide. He had never really thought about that. Why did he marry Chichi? It wasn't because she was pretty because Launch looked better than her. It wasn't because he felt bad, hell, the girl was filthy rich. And he didn't really like her like that perse. So why did her marry Chichi.

Goku stayed quiet for a while. Very confused and conflicted on away how to answer this question correctly. Was there even a correct answer to this?

"Dad?" Goten asked looking confused.

Goku turned his attention away from the floor where it had been. Gohan, Goku knew, would be just find with any type of answer. As long as he answered. But he wasn't so sure about Goten. Goten loved his mother this he knew but he and Goten never really was close. Finally making up his mind turned to answer.

"Because, Vegeta. I may or may not have liked Chichi as a child. She was just so adventurous and wild and I, once again, may or may not have liked it. And plus I promised so once I figured out what a marriage was I accepted it. Because I, second time now, may or may not have liked her. Like a lot." Goku said getting nudged slightly by his wife while he and she, both were blushing like mad.

He had made the right decision. But looking around to everybody's facial expression he wasn't quite so sure any more.

Even Goten had a look of sorrow in his eyes. And he had made the decision for him.


End file.
